Electronic products have become an integral part of our daily lives. Packages of components such as semiconductor circuits, transistors, diodes, and other electronic devices have become smaller and thinner with more function and connections. In packaging components, the need for shielding components from outside electro-magnetic interference in a reliable manner can influence the manufacturing processes.
The commercial demand for more function in less space can cause manufacturers to make components that are mounted extremely close together. The linking of electro-magnetic fields can impact the reliable operation of these components. The requirement of providing an electro-magnetic shield on components can add cost and reduce manufacturing yield of the components. The additional pressure of cost reductions can pressure manufacturers to make compromises that can reduce the long term reliability of the integrated circuit products.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system with shielding that can reduce package size, support increased function, and maintain both manufacturing yield and long term reliability. In view of the extensive commercial pressures for high volume, small size, and reliability, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.